Callie's Rockin Hangout Transcript
Here is the transcript of Callie's Rockin Hangout A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Callie's Rockin Hangout The short begins at Radiant City, the stadium was full of people, who came to see Angus Scattergood at his concert, the announcer came up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Announcer: Boys and girls, Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the rock legend himself, the one, the only, Angus Scattergood! The smoke clears out, then Angus went on stage and was being welcome by all of his fans. Angus Scattergood: Hello, everyone, welcome to this big night, are you ready for to rock! Fans: Yeah!! Angus Scattergood: That's what i love to hear, now let's get the show started. The guitarist began to play and Angus play his guitar for the big night. :Angus Scattergood ::Oh Oh, yeah ::Oh Oh, yeah, ::Oh Oh, yeah, ::Oh Oh ::Every girl every boy ::They got your posters on their wall, ::Yeah. ::Photographs, autographs ::The minute you step out the door ::You will need the applause ::Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes ::Trying to make a dollar ::Wanna be you, ::When they see you, ::They scream out loud! ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh) ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood Blvd ::Hear the crowd calling your name ::Yeah. ::Starstruck! ::Prepare to get ::Starstruck! ::Oh yeah ::Climbing life, lookin' fly ::Perfect smiles, ::On the way to the limousine ::Yeah ::Everywhere first in line, VIP, ::Hanging out with celebrities ::Yeah ::And all the pretty girls, ::They wanna date ya ::Trying to make you holler ::Holler ::Wanna be you, ::When they see you, ::They scream out loud! ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh) ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood blvd ::Hear the crowd calling your name ::Yeah ::Starstruck! ::Prepare to get. ::Starstruck! ::Oh right ::Oh Oh ::Yeah ::Oh Oh ::Starstruck ::Oh Oh ::Yeah ::Oh Oh ::Yeah ::As soon as you move ::They gonna talk about it. ::In the pic or the news ::They gonna talk about it. ::'Cause your on the A-list ::You better believe it, ::You better believe it. ::Yeah ::Whatever you do (Whatever you do) ::Doesn't matter if is true ::'Cause your on the top 5 ::And nothing can stop ya ::And nothing can stop ya! ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines (Whoa Oh Oh) ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood Blvd ::Heard the crowd calling your name ::Yeah ::Starstruck! ::Camera flashes, ::Cover of magazines ::Oh Oh ::Starstruck! ::Designer sunglasses, ::Livin' the dream as a teen, ::All the fancy cars, ::Hollywood blvd ::Heard the crowd calling your name ::Yeah ::Starstruck! ::Prepare to get. ::Starstruck! ::Oh yeah The entire crowd goes wild for the song and Angus took a bow to everyone. Fan 1: Yeah, whoo! Fan 2: We love you, Angus! Fan 3: Rock on, dude! Angus Scattergood: Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience. After the concert, Angus was at the meet and greet, sighing autographs. Angus Scattergood: There you go. Caitlin: Wow, thanks, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: You're welcome, little lady. ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: This is Sandra Sinclair, reporting live at the Canterlot City Music Stadium, where we are interviewing Radiant City's famous rock star himself, Angus Scattergood, (Turns to Angus) Angus, that was a wonderful performance. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. News Reporter 1: Mr. Scattergood, i have a question for you, will you be hosting at the Music Festival in two weeks left. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. News Reporter 2: I have a question too, what kind of a song will you be singing at the festival? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. News Reporter 2: Oh, really? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Stacy: Hey, Angus, i've got a question, are you a fast runner? Angus Scattergood: Hmm, when you put it that way, i suppose i might be, why do you ask? Stacy: Get him! ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. ???, ???. Max: (spoken) Out of the way! :Toad Bodyguards ::Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it! Max: (spoken) Don't touch the star! :Toad Bodyguards ::Try, you won't get very far, ::We'll bounce you once, ::Bounce you twice, ::If you get out of line, ::We're not very nice, ::We'll bounce, bounce you all over the place-- ::Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!-- ::If we don't like your face! Max: (spoken) Get away from the star! :Toad Bodyguards ::Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it! As Angus Scattergood went inside the helicopter, Pinky closed the door and the helicopter took off, Amy Rose, Pinkie Pie, Mordecai and Rigby tried to get to Angus, but they arrived a little late. Amy Rose: Wait! Mordecai: Hey, come back! Rigby: Wait a minute. Pinkie Pie: Over here! Amy Rose: Aww, it's too late, we missed him. Mordecai: This is your fault, Rigby! Rigby: How is this my fault! Amy Rose: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Amy Rose: (sighs) ???,. Mordecai: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hmm, I look like a baby in this. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???.